


Curtain Call

by Mysterie



Series: Death Note - Second Coming [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime, Death, Deception, F/M, Moral Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of the series (couldn't quite stretch it all out to seven books).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Base Two

Kari sat in her room in the dark, her head in her hands. Silent tears covered her face and drenched her hands.  _I've never felt so horrible... L... how can I continue to be Kira when you hold my heart? I could never hurt you now and with each day that passes it is becoming harder and harder to keep up the pretense with you. Sooner or later you'll figure it out and I know my fate. I still haven't found a prodigy.... With people being civil to each other now though... maybe I can stop being Kira and be... normal..._  Kari dried her tears on her blanket and lay down; secure in knowing that here, among countless notebooks that looked like the Death Note, the death notebook itself was secure and she wouldn't be found out if someone saw the Death Note since she had a regular notebook with all of the same information it it. So long as no one read the real Death Note she'd be fine as only the real one contained Rick Olen's death; the missing link that would be her downfall. Kari never carried the Death Note around, but only pieces or pages at a time. Only during the very late hours could she retrieve it from its hiding place in her bedroom, but as things were it had been a while since she had cause to retrieve it, let alone use it. The world had once more fallen completely beneath Kira as it had in Light's lifetime.  
  
The very next day, L watched Kari as she sat on a swing she'd set up a month before.  
  
 _We're no closer to catching Kira then we were when Kari and K appeared with the idea that the three of us should be chained. Kari said something about J and K suspecting me as being the real Kira and having someone else play the part. Not inconceivable, but there is little basis for it and no real proof. Of course I'm not Kira, but it was my word versus theirs. With the evidence we have now we can't prove anything; if Kari is Kira she hasn't slipped up. The second day I was here and she was out I checked her computers and, save for a website building program, I didn't find anything. If there was any evidence here before it's not here now._  L thought to himself as he stood on the front porch; without a breeze, the cool air wasn't enough to drive them indoors. Kari sighed, but it wasn't one of burden; she'd hidden the Death Note for good and, for the time being at least, had no intention of retrieving it.  
  
 _I feel as if a burden has been lifted from me. It was such a responsibility to be Kira... yet, even the knowledge that I am Kira... that I continued what Light Yagami began._  Kari pulled out her gloves from her Mickey Mouse coat, slipping them over her cold hands.  
  
 _The knowledge is nearly as much a burden as being Kira. I have to wonder, would my relatives or friends stand behind me if they'd known from the start? I know that J wants revenge... and K is too moralistic to ever understand something like this. L.... he'd never even ponder such a thing, at least, not long term. I can't prove it, but I've little doubt he lied when he said he killed Teru before burning the Death Note and the copy notebooks as well. It doesn't matter really... after all, I'd be a hypocrite to think any less of him for killing one man when I have killed so many._ L withheld a sigh.  
  
 _Things have not gone as I had hoped and with Kira in power now even what should be a simple outing for me and Kari is no longer possible as simple._  The faint sound of the phone ringing reached them both and Kari got up. Though she didn't show it, she was surprised to find L was on the porch as she'd neither heard not sensed his presence. She felt every part of her being tingle, coming alive the moment she realized he had been there a while. L said nothing as she swept inside to answer the phone before the fourth ring.   
  
"Hello?" L listened to her side of the conversation with half interest though it was all a one sided conversation that he heard.  
  
"Yeah, I was gone." Kari said. L could only wonder who was on the other end.  
  
"Grades and school are the least of our concerns; particularly - " Kari paused, cut off by something.  
  


 

"No, let me explain."   
  
"No! Will you be quiet for one minute here!" Anger and frustration seeped into her voice for a brief moment.  
  
"You want to know what's more important? How about a future without Kira?!" There was a brief pause.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hunting Kira. I can't give you details, but that's why I went to Florida." A longer silence followed and L turned to look at Kari as she sighed.  
  
"No, no one ever knew. One of the things I learned to be good at was keeping secrets."  
  
 _Keeping secrets? Could this mean that you really are Kira?_  L watched as Kari paced, but she seemed completely absorbed in her conversation, even as she bit her lip thoughtfully she didn't seem to notice him or the gesture.   
  
 _So.... you're watching again. Does it mean you're listening too?_  
  
"Wait, you said that too fast. Say that again please." Kari nodded slightly as the other person repeated what they'd said.  
  
"Uh-huh, well, I'm no hacker or I might have found Kira out. My specialty doesn't lie in being computer literate like that. Why did you call me? Don't tell me you think you know who - " She paused again.  
  
"You do huh? Can you prove it? Without hard evidence there is no way we can catch her."   
  
"Hmmm, yes, I've considered that possibility, but I can't say for sure if Kira is female or just is someone posing while the real Kira stays in the shadows. We won't know the truth until Kira's caught. That's all there is to it."  
  
"Wait now, I don't think it's a good time."   
  
"No, I can't really -" Once more she was cut off.  
  
"Fine, but don't be surprised if you get frisked."  
  
 _What the?! What is she talking about?_  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Kari hung up the phone just as L came inside.  
  
 _What do you make of that? What could you be thinking? By admitting my talents in keeping secrets have I once more roused suspicion against me?_ Kari wondered.  
  
 _You could have been lying, but all things considered now there's a five percent chance that you are Kira._

 

  
"Who was that?" L asked.  
  
"My brother, the only living relative I have here."   
  
"I see." Kari sighed.  
  
"He has insisted on coming here. He doesn't know you are here; he's rather protective of me despite that he's four years younger. Until today not even he knew that I was hunting Kira."  
  
"Does he know about the organization?"  
  
"No, he doesn't, but J knows of his unusual interests and tried to get me to recruit him once, years ago." Kari shook her head even as she went on.  
  
"That was before I joined myself, of course."   
  
"Hmmmm, why would he ask you to?"  
  
"He and I have been friends a long time. He'd asked me to join and all things considered, I couldn't at the time. That was when I was still in high school and I had both my father and grandfather around. I wanted to join, but couldn't. My father disapproved of my just being friends with J. He never would have understood or allowed it since he had so little faith in other people; particularly those he didn't know or hadn't met in person. I suppose I can't blame him, but I've never been him." L didn't say anything in reply.   
  
 _Interesting, does this mean you don't trust your own flesh and blood or does it mean you are trying to protect him? If so, protect him from what?_ Kari went to her room an logged on; L knew she was likely getting online to check her e-mail and visit Gaia Online. He went to the room he'd chosen as his own; ironically, it was the room that Kari had used before the accident that had robbed her father of his life. That she had lived was a miracle; she had been the sole survivor of a horrible car accident. J had informed him of it one day when he had asked why she would not speak of her family. The accident had involved three vehicles; one drunk driver and a van that, she hadn't learned until after the fact, had held her mother, uncle, aunt, and their young daughter. It was little wonder that she didn't talk of family. Even after two years, the pain was still fresh and the fact that she had lost her grandfather the previous year only compounded things.   
  
 _It's strange really, she doesn't trust her brother, but seems to trust J and myself to an extent. You are a puzzle with some pieces that don't quite seem to fit well. She's witnessed so much death in her life; yet, she seems so strong at times. Is this the element that makes you Kira? Or is it just a part that makes you unique among so many? If you are Kira, the many notebooks here make a perfect cover for the Death Note, but there's also the missing element as to how you obtained the names of all the FBI agents, of how you obtained the Death Note in the first place. Perhaps it is the locals who will be my eyes and ears. It's been hard, but at least no one here can identify me as L._  L opened a suitcase and retrieved a badge that would pass; it was authentic, but not registered. If needed, it would serve his purposes. He slipped the badge in his pocket and then changed his clothes; it felt strange being in a suit, but he meant to look the part he intended to play. L quietly left the house, taking Kari's keys to the red car. There were two others in the drive way, a gray and a pale white car that looked ancient. L would start his investigation again. If there was a missing element to be found he would find it here like as not.


	2. Hidden Hope

There was a single officer behind a desk as L walked into the local police station. He was a large man with brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm special agent Bill Murry." L said as he flashed the badge just long enough for the officer to tell that it was real.  
  
"Like the actor huh?"   
  
"Yes, I get that a lot. No relation."   
  
"Of course. What can I do for you Agent Murry?"   
  
"I was given leads on a possible homicidal criminal that pointed to this town as a possible hideout."  
  
"I see, you're after that mystery killer, Murdock right?"   
  
"Yes, sir." L replied and the officer nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"What is it exactly you're looking for?"  
  
"Any deaths, unusual or unaccountable in nature within the last two to three years."   
  
"One moment." The officer shifted to the computer that sat on L's right. L waited patiently as the officer clicked several buttons and then stuck in a cd. He copied the files onto the disc and handed it to L only a few minutes later.  
  
"That should do it. One thing I need to tell you though."   
  
"Yes?" The officer beckoned him to lean close before speaking so softly that L nearly missed it.  
  
"All deaths thought to be done by Kira are marked with an emblem; you'll know it when you see it. Don't say you got this from me, too many are scared of her to even want to say anything"  
  
"And you trust me? Why?" L asked in a low tone.  
  
"I trust you because Kira is female and I heard only one person gutsy enough to defy her. There is no Murdock case anymore, but no one here would be stupid enough to mention to Kira that you were here. We're honest people, whether that's your real name or not, we're rooting for you and those who oppose Kira." L nodded, then said aloud.  
  
"Good advice, I'll remember that come my anniversary, thanks." The officer nodded and L pocketed the cd before he exited the building.  
  


 

 _He was a sharp one, but if he was scared of Kira having spies even among the local officers and towns people, then what does that mean for me? I'd best get back, and quickly, before too many other people see me and wonder. This town is too small for a stranger to not go unnoticed for too long._ He thought as he got into the car and drove off; since he'd been forced into hiding with Kari, she'd taught him to drive during hours when no one was awake; having convinced him that knowing such a thing was vital, whether he had a license or not. Having one, of course, was out of the question since it would mean that his real name would be put with his picture that would also be stored in a public database he was certain Kira could hack into if she hadn't done so already.  
  
 _I'll have to remember to thank Kari again for the lessons._  L thought as he drove back to the house.  
  
 _There's no way I can risk her finding the disc or knowing about it._  L reached for his phone, dialing Rester's number. Twenty minutes later the two had switched places and L was back in street clothes exactly like those he'd left in the guest room. He wasn't taking any chances that Kari was more observant then anyone would think. If she'd picked up anything on observation from watching so much Monk then there would be a good chance she'd notice. L picked up a small handful of dirt and rubbed it between his hands and then on the seat of his pants; he sat down on the lawn just as Rester was pulling up the drive way and Kari came out of the house a moment later. L got to his feet, making a show of dusting himself off. Rester came out of the car as Kari stepped out on the porch.  
  
 _Hmmmm.... something is off here, but what I'm not entirely sure._  Kari thought as she watched the two.  
  
"Any leads?"  
  
"No sir."   
  
"Take a break for now; you've been working all morning."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rester headed over to the house that Linder had rented from her. Gevanni was staying there as well, so that L and Kari had the house to themselves during the earliest and latest of hours.  
  
It was ten in the morning on a Saturday and Kari was in her room on the computer when a knock came at the door. She sighed and quickly shut her computer down, stowing a cd into a music case that sat on a tall cd rack. No one would think to look that closely at her music collection; at least not so close to realized that some of her "burned copies" for playing didn't have music on them, but software. L emerged from his room minutes later; he'd been going through the files on his laptop. So far he hadn't found anything unusual.   
  
 _Who could it be at this hour?_  L wondered. To his surprised, Kari opened the door and stepped back to admit a young man with what appeared to be dark brown hair and brown eyes; the hair on the top of his head, right down the middle, was flopped over so that it seemed to be some sort of style from older days. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt; he didn't look very happy and Rester stood behind him, holding a pitch black backpack in one hand and a pocket knife in the other. Kari grinned slightly.  
  


 

"I wasn't kidding about you being frisked."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. What's the deal here? Are you hiding fugitives or something? I mean, who's the muscle man here? Or does this guy work for L?" Kari glanced towards L who moved towards them.  
  
"Yes, Rester works for me. You must be Kari's younger brother, Christopher." L said.  
  
"My friends call me Chris."   
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"Likewise. Hey, can I get my pocket knife back?" Rester looked at L who nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Chris said as Rester also handed over the backpack; he turned to Kari.  
  
"I have to be honest, sis, I didn't think you'd really get yourself into this mess."   
  
"True enough, but if you remember right I told you, during Light's reign, that I would have done anything possible to bring Kira down and to justice. I never even hoped to have such a chance; I hoped it would never happen again."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way."  
  
"You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? Until you told me about hunting down Kira I was worried that you'd be loyal out of fear."  
  
"Fear can be a good motivator." L said.  
  
"True, but as much as I fear what Kira may do it only makes me long for justice more." Kari said, knowing that L would be watching her closely. Even now he still didn't trust her fully.  
  
 _You think you know me, but neither you nor Chris have any idea. This began as a quest for peace and to exact vengeance against those who prey on others. It's gone so far... too far... and I fear that I don't know how to stop the madness I have wrought._  Kari thought, turning from them both to hide her dark thoughts should she lose control of her neutral expression and betray herself to L who was closest to her heart, but also her greatest enemy. 


	3. Our Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end....

Kari tossed the book from her in utter revolution, Chris, who'd been sitting in the other chair in the entertainment room looked at her with surprise. He knew too well how she preferred to take good care of her books? He took out one of the ear pieces to his Ipod.  
  
"What's the deal? I've never seen you do that before."  
  
"I'm just feeling sick... that book... the ending... it was horrible."  
  
"What did you expect? You said yourself that The Hitchhiker was a horror book." Kari made a face in response to it.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect anything so... disgusting from R.L. Stine. I mean, the guy wrote good scary for kids... I didn't know he has such a gruesome mind set."   
  
"So... what happened?"  
  
"Live bait for piranhas... that's all I'm saying." She shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Yikes."   
  
"Yeah... my sentiments exactly, but at least you didn't have to read it in detail... ugh. I'm feel sick for a while... I think I'm going to sell that book."   
  
"I can't stay that I blame you."  
  
Later that night, Kari lay in the dark, unable to get to sleep. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on breathing slowly.   
  
_If I can't sleep, maybe I can at least reach the world of dreams..._ She thought to herself as she felt her body slowly relax; her focus only on her breathing. The change was completely sudden.  
  
  


 

Kari stood on a hill of green grass, the wind only strong enough to blow the grass and her skirt. It was fairly warm weather. She sat down on the hill, her legs partially tucked beneath her. She could feel the familiar presence even before she heard the beat of wings. On a hill, a few yards away, settled a dragon with a hide that was both black and white at the same time. It was hard to say how this was except that it depended on how the light was shinning; from one angle the dragon's hide was white, but from another it was black. She knew it reflected the parts of her own soul as the creatures within this place of dreams often did. That she had a dragon in her dreams was part of her personality as well as likes and dislikes; wishes and dreams, it was the creature that represented her.  
  
"Hmmm, never seen that before." Kari turned her head at the sound of a familiar voice. L stood a few feet behind her, his eyes on the dragon.  
  
"L...." She'd never thought that he'd ever come to such a place; one of her own making and yet not. His gaze shifted.   
  
"I have to wonder, is this really your dream or mine?" Kari smiled slightly at his words.  
  
"It's a shared dream. It doesn't happen often... but it does happen." L moved and sat down beside her, watching the dragon as it lay down, several smaller versions of it swirling around its head, but the larger beast didn't seem to mind them.  
  
"Do you know anything about this? I mean... I've never shared a dream with anyone before."  
  
"I can't say that I really have either, but I know a lot about this place. I've been here countless times, watching over souls as they pass through. Demons pass this way too and someone has to protect the innocent who are still living from the creatures of evil." L looked at her.  
  
"Creatures of evil?!? Wait... are you saying we're in another world or something." Kari didn't look at him, her eyes on the dragon, though she knew he was staring at her.   
  
"You could say that I suppose, but the truth of things remains hidden, even from me."   
  
"Is this really a dream then?" Kari turned to him.  
  
"It is what you believe it to be L."   
  
"..... " There was a moment's pause.  
  
_Should I tell her? Do I trust her not to be Kira? Even she is... this is just a dream isn't it? Well... no matter what this is... I trust her._  
  
"It's Nate."   
  
"Hmmm?" Kari turned to look at him, uncertain of what he was telling her.  
  
"My name, it's Nate Rivers." Kari smiled, there was a joy in her eyes that he'd never seen before and he felt that he'd done the right thing. She shifted and threw her arms around him, he put his arms around her.  
  
_It feels real.... but it can't be.... Still.... maybe some day I'll be able to tell you in person..._  L thought as he buried his face in her hair. For the two of them, they were in heaven, alone. No one to interrupt them and here, no one was chasing them or threatening their lives. It was peaceful, and L felt safe in this place, where ever it really was. A dream.... he was certain it was though it felt so real... so much so that he swore he could smell the perfume of her skin. He shifted, at that moment there was only one thought on his mind; he brushed his lips against hers, the feeling going straight to his head as it did her. If just for one night, the two of them would have this, even if it wasn't real, it was utter bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Voting time! 
> 
>  
> 
> So, how does this end?
> 
> 1\. L discovers Kira's identity himself  
> 2\. Some one else discovers Kira's identity & tells L  
> 3\. Kari goes undiscovered
> 
>  
> 
> Reguardless of the choice I promise there will be 2 more chapters to follow! Get to voting!
> 
>  
> 
> yeah... yeah.... I'm a romantic at heart... so sue me.


End file.
